tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Movement Phase
Movement Phase--------------------- In the movement phase you can move all units in your army who are able. when moving a unit you measure the unit specific distance from the front of the base to where the front of where the base will be at the new position. a model can not move through another model. you must go around with some exceptions (jump packs, jet packs etc.) a unit can not move within an inch of an enemy in the movement phase ------Unit Coherency------ All models of a unit must be within 2 inches of at least one other model in its unit. you may not voluntarily move models more than two inches away from all members of its unit. If your model(s) is separated by more than two inches from its unit due to any number of reasons (ex. the enemy killed the guys in the middle leaving you with two groups of guys separated by a gap) than that unit must spend its next movement phase regrouping. If a players unit is on multiple floors of a building then there are two directions of coherency they must adhere to. Lateral coherency, meaning from a top down perspective the models need to be within two inches of another model,and vertical Coherency, in which each floor is counted as two inches for the sake of coherency. meaning to have a model on the first floor and another on the third, there must also be a model on the second. ------Moving Through Terrain------ Any terrain piece counts as terrain. yes this includes buildings. if it isn't just the table, its terrain. to move through terrain roll two d6 and take the higher value. your unit can move up to this number in inches. understand that this must be done before moving into terrain, so if a players space marines are 5" from terrain, and they can move 6" standard, and the player wants to move them into terrain, the payer does not just move up to the terrain and then roll. The player Rolls and if the roll is a long enough distance to move to the terrain and then enter it they may do so. otherwise they can not. So in the aforementioned example of the space marines If a five was rolled they could move just onto the edge of the terrain. if a six was rolled they could move the five inches to the edge of the terrain and then the remaining one inch into the terrain. If a four or below was rolled then the player would simply use the units standard move to get as close to the terrain as they could without entering it and try again in the next turn. Moving up a level in a building.When moving a unit up a floor of a building the move is counted as 3 inches. so a roll of a 3 is required to move up one floor and a roll of a 6 would allow for movement up two floors. Note: some units have the "move through cover" special ability which allows them to roll 3 dice instead of two when moving through terrain. ------Bringing Models in From Reserve------ Reserves can be brought in starting at turn two. For every unit you attempt to bring on you must roll a d6. on the role of a 3+ the unit passes and can move onto the board into the player's deployment zone, up to their maximum movement distance (that can be achieved in the movement phase) from the your table edge. on a 2 or a 1 the unit stays in reserves. All reserves arrive automatically on turn 4 excluding ongoing reserves (units like flying vehicles). units with the "outflank" special rule come in from the sides of the table rather than the players table edge. Roll a d6, on a 1 or 2 they come in from the left side, on a 3 or 4 they come in from the right side, on a 5 or 6 the player gets to chose. "deep strike" units that are deployed via unconventional mean, E.g. teleporters, drop pods, etc.the player places a model from the deep strike unit anywhere on the board where the player wishes them to land.the player then rolls a scatter die and two d6. add the two d6 results together and move the model that many inches in the direction of the scatter. if the model lands on another unit, friendly or enemy,on impassable terrain or off the board, roll a "miss-hap". If they land on difficult or dangerous terrain all models in the unit must take a dangerous terrain test. Miss-hap test chart: roll one d6 roll / result 1-2 / Terrible accident: whole unit is destroyed 3-4 / Misplaced: Your opponent may place the unit wherever they like (including in dangerous terrain) so long as the unit is in a valid formation. the opponent does not have to scatter this placement 5-6 / Delayed: The unit is placed back into reserve and may attempt its deep strike again starting in the players subsequent turn